


eucalyptus

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You wonder what memories he associates with these scars, as you find and nip at them. Fear, worry, anger – but by the way Raha sounds as you finish with one, you hope it’s making the impact as you intended.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	eucalyptus

The way light refracts from the window was reminiscent of a spotlight directly over him. ‘The treasure of the city,’ some drunk citizens would say as they daydreamed about their lord.

Treasure would be an appropriate word, you think, but even more so for you when you see the wear and tear of skin like a well-loved item and wonder how much he gave for you.

Your fingers gently brush over the scars, noting how Raha shivers and moves away from your touch.

"Where did these come from?" you ask, soft and wary and you press a kiss to a large mark by his hip.

He jerks in surprise, his head rising from the pillow before it went back down in exhaustion. “Ah – I do not believe – _this_ is the time for such a discussion, love.”

You murmur in agreement, but you have a few ideas on the origin. The Crystarium was not built in one day.

You seek out another one, a jagged scar on his chest extending underneath the crystal that claimed him and you make your mark, earning yourself a noise you would keep to yourself.

He calls your name and you look up, contentment running through you as he tries to speak against the fog in his eyes and voice. “What are you – “

You press a finger to his lips, your other hand brushing past another series of scars. A light gasp escapes him as your fingers move in a suggestive pattern but you and he are aware that his voice was lost, stolen by your hand.

You wonder what memories he associates with these scars, as you find and nip at them. Fear, worry, anger – but by the way Raha sounds as you finish with one, you hope it’s making the impact as you intended.

One hand digs its fingers deep into your arm, seeking solace in his haze.

“Relax, Raha,” your murmur. There’s a small scar by his ear as well; a diagonal cut on the inside with the very real threat of losing his hearing had it gone further. You go up and press a kiss there as well, relishing the way he crumbles at your touch. “It’s us – just you and I.”

A ragged gasp tears itself from Raha’s throat and you push him to his limits, more tiny mars on ilms on skin show every time he moves. You wonder why there are so many.

You realize it shouldn’t matter now.

“Remember nothing for tonight but _me_ , Raha.”

He says your name, pitched in desperation but you are unrelenting - you press a kiss to one scar, and another, then at least one for each part of his scarred skin. When he begins to protest you grow aggressive, going beyond chaste kisses and something inside you ignites when his voice turns from words to whines.

When he fully surrenders to your touch, you make him forget about everything except you.

**Author's Note:**

> this started off soft and by the end it was going spicy and I'm not strong enough to go full feral in writing  
> one day I'll go wild, biases and all


End file.
